Contractor shall rescreen approximately 8,000 women and screen initially approximately 2000 women in the age group of 35 to 70 in accordance with NCI Protocol. The screening will consist of clinical examination, thermography, and mammography. The purpose of the screening is the earlier detection of breast cancer. Examination reports are to be proviced in accordance with NCI instructions. Close liaison is to be maintained with the American Cancer Society to ensure that co-sponsor's support of the project.